at the beach
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Kids are too smart for their own good. harumichi. Oneshot.


_at the beach_

Haruka rested her hand against the passenger window, looking out the window. She was used to being the driver instead of a passenger, but the girls needed Setsuna's minivan for all of them and the beach equipment. It was a nice, sunny day, so the Outer Senshi wanted to enjoy their afternoon at the beach with little Hotaru. Chibiusa was also with them, wanting to spend time with her best friend without Usagi's endless teasing. Haruka wouldn't have minded if Usagi also joined them, but she supposed watching over two children was enough fun.

Besides, Chibiusa and Hotaru were usually well- behaved, and that meant Haruka could spend a relaxing afternoon with her girlfriend without worrying. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw Michiru sandwiched in the backseat between the girls, looking as flawless as always. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy ponytail with the yellow ribbon Haruka loved, and she was smiling and patient as she pointed out the scenery. "Look at the cows, Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa-chan" she was saying, staring at the grazing group of cows. "When they eat the grass, they give the farmers the milk that we drink to grow big and strong. Let's wave to them, okay?"

They all waved at the cows, giggling. Still focused on the road, Setsuna also made a small attempt to cup a hand and wave. She wasn't much of an outdoors person, so it was pleasant seeing her here instead of in a cramped office or cubicle. Haruka just hoped they kept lucky so rain or wind or any other weather didn't strike and ruin Setsuna's expensive hairstyle. _And a damaged Setsuna isn't a happy Setsuna_ , she mused.

Soon the minivan stopped and parked, and everyone stepped out of the vehicle. Haruka stretched her arms and legs, glad to feel the soft sand scrape against her sandals. It was like reacquainting oneself with an old friend. She suspected Michiru felt the same way under that cool composure of hers, almost exploding with excitement. The beach was where Michiru felt most comfortable, a peaceful haven that she, the ocean, and the wildlife privately shared. There could be others in that haven, but that secret connection seemed to only belong to Michiru, and no one dared or bothered to argue with her. As far as Haruka was concerned, she was the queen of the ocean, and the beach was included with her property.

Heh. 'Queen of the Ocean.' Haruka took note of her musing, wanting to share it with her girlfriend later in a private, intimate setting. But for now she focused on Chibiusa and Hotaru. Earlier the Outer Senshi decided that each of them would watch the girls in two-hour shifts, excluding lunch, and Haruka's shift was first. She kept them away from the water, since Chibiusa wasn't a very good swimmer and Hotaru couldn't swim at all, so the three of them spent their time making sandcastles. Yet the blond's eyes couldn't stop drifting to the water, where Michiru was already situated.

Her distraction was noticeable, even to the girls. Chibiusa pulled on the woman's shorts, cheeks puffing in annoyance. "Haruka-chan, you just stepped on my flag!" she cried.

"Eh? Oh. Sorry, Chibiusa-chan."

Haruka winced, sheepishly pulling a squashed flag off her sandal. She supposed it wasn't her day to make sandcastles. Chibiusa looked annoyed for a few more seconds before resuming her work with Hotaru. Good. It was amazing how children got over trivial matters much quicker than adults. Breathing a sigh of relief, Haruka went back to watching the sandcastle-building duo. Both of them were adorable in their pink and purple sundresses, arguing with each other where the seashell furniture should be located. They were fighting just like an old married couple. Haruka couldn't stifle her laughter while she kept the girls from hurting each other, pulling Hotaru on her lap. "There now, ladies, you must learn to compromise if your tenants are gonna live in the sandcastle. Don't want the Queen of the Ocean mad at you."

Crap, that wasn't supposed to have come out. She had the girls' attention now as they ran to either side of her, soaking in curiosity.

"Who's the Queen of the Ocean?" Chibiusa asked.

"Is she friends with the fishies, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru chimed in.

"Does she have a pretty dress and live in a big castle?"

"She isn't scary, is she?"

"Ehhh? Little ones, you ask too many questions too quickly. Sit down and let me tell you." Chibiusa and Hotaru sat on Haruka's legs, looking at the woman with hopeful eyes. Haruka's eyes once again drifted to the water, watching Michiru glide through it so perfectly. Truth and fiction wouldn't be easy to distinguish. "The Queen of the Ocean is a very elegant woman, little one, with lots of pretty dresses and other cute trinkets. Very friendly and beautiful, also. She has a big castle in the middle of the ocean and likes to play the violin all day long. Sometimes she likes to sing, too, but between us, she's kinda tone-deaf. And she's only scary when her fashion is insulted. Any other questions?"

"Haruka-papa, is Michiru-mama the queen?"

"Uhhh…no?"

Damn, kids were too smart for their own good these days. Haruka tried to deny this, but the girls were already halfway across the beach, racing towards Michiru to ask her more questions about her kingdom. She could just picture Michiru now, confused yet flattered, wondering what kind of stuff Haruka put in her coffee this time. Usually the blond wasn't that sappy or romantic in public, so when Michiru got wind of her musing, she'd never hear the end of it. The girls would tell Michiru, and Hotaru would tell Setsuna, who would keep quiet about it with a smug smirk. But Chibiusa would tell Mamoru or Ami, and either Usagi or Minako would overhear them, and everyone would tease Haruka over being 'sooo romantic' for weeks on end.

Haruka groaned, throwing a pail of sand over her face. She hoped her shift would never end.

* * *

 _(Original notes: Shorter than what I would've liked.)_

 _Originally written February 11th, 2014 on tumblr for femslash february. I'm more at terms with the length now, and I do like the style for this. The ocean's great._


End file.
